survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 30 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Rita ostatecznie pożegnała się z domem Wielkiego Brata i została pierwszym członkiem jury. Tilly skorzystała ze swojej nagrody i jest bezpieczna w tym tygodniu. Tsunami została nową Głową Domu i nominowała Brada, Diamond oraz Ruperta. Dan i Felix zostali ukarani nominacją za nieodpowiednie zachowanie. TONIGHT: Kto wygra zadanie o veto? ...oraz kto ostatecznie będzie nominowany? center|335 px Uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie po nominacach. 100px Wiedziałem, że taka jest Tsunami, zamieszała mną, po czym postanowiła mnie wrzucić na blok (płacze). To niestety tylko gra, a ja byłem tylko jej pionkiem. 100px Jest mi przykro, że jestem nominowany. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Brad i Rupert spędzali wspólnie trochę czasu na leniuchowaniu. W pewnym momencie Brad zapytał Ruperta o to, jak wyglądało jego życie w młodości i czy przeżył jakieś ciekawe przygody, o których chciałby może opowiedzieć. Zazwyczaj nie rozmawiają o takich sprawach, a Brad chętnie by posłuchał jakichś fajnych historii z życia. 100px Mam wrażenie, że pobyt Ruperta w tym programie wcale nie jest najbardziej szaloną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił, ale nie wiem czy on sam chciałby się do tego przyznać... Rupert poważnieje i mówi, że jest powód, dla których nie udziela informacji o swoim prywatnym życiu. W młodości wiele przeżył i te doświadczenia ukształtowały jego osobowość w taki, a nie inny sposób. Nie są to jednak rzeczy, które może powiedzieć w obrębie kamer. Odpowiada Bradowi, że sam kiedyś popełni głupstwa, z których wyciągnie wnioski i stanie się przez to lepszym człowiekiem. 100px Tak łatwo mnie nie złamiecie! Nie jestem taki głupi, żeby się otwierać przed tysiącem kamer. Widzę was! I jestem czujny. Brad mówi, że całkowicie to rozumie, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek Rupert zmieni zdanie, to niech da mu znać. Dodał, że na pewno jeszcze wiele razy nauczy się czegoś na własnych błędach, ale od starszej i bardziej doświadczonej życiowo osoby również może się zawsze czegoś przydatnego dowiedzieć. 100px Rupert musiał przeżyć sporo ciekawych rzeczy, skoro teraz nawet nie może o nich mówić. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko kiedyś podzieli się jakąś fajną historią! Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px Zostałam nominowana przez moją najbliższą przyjaciółkę i sojuszniczkę, więc jest to dla mnie trudne. Temat przewodni tej gry to szachy i ja czuję się jak zwykły pionek, którym inni pomiatają. Mam już dość bycia pionkiem i jestem gotowa zrobić duży ruch, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że jestem graczem, którego inni powinni się obawiać! Diamond postanawia zmienić swój wizerunek. W tym celu goli sobie włosy do łysa i używa ostrego makijażu. 100px Jak cię widzą tak cię piszą. Dlatego mój wygląd jest ważny. Skończyły się różowe sweterki w jednorożce i długie loki! Teraz wyglądam jak prawdziwa gangsterka. Jestem łysa, ale wiecie co? Nie obchodzi mnie to, bo kocham siebie taką jaka jestem. Jeśli wam się to nie podoba to nie oglądajcie po prostu! Wystarczy! Diamond wychodzi łysa do salonu. Uczestnicy są w szoku i pytają co stało się z jej włosami. Diamond mówi, że chce zobaczyć kto naprawdę jest jej przyjacielem, a kto zadawał się z nią tylko ze względu na jej włosy. 100px To co zrobiłam to test mojej przyjaźni. Chcę zobaczyć kto naprawdę tu dla mnie jest. Jeśli nie lubisz łysej mnie, twoja strata, bo ja czuję się ze sobą zajefajnie! Przepraszam za słownictwo... Chciałam powiedzieć superancko! Teraz inni w końcu zobaczą, że nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać. I'm a bad girl! *pokazuje środkowy palec do kamery* Diamond podchodzi do Dana i każe wynieść śmieci, bo przez ostatnie dni nic nie robi. Felixowi nakazuje pójść po mopa. Mówi, że ona, Tsunami i Tilly już wystarczająco się napracowały. Teraz kolej panów. 100px Jako feministka bardzo mnie boli postawa facetów w tym domu, bo oni uważają, że to kobieta powinna sprzątać, prać i gotować. Powiedziałam im prosto w twarz co myślę i czuję się... odlotowo! Wątpię, że po tej wypowiedzi mnie nominują. Pewnie będą się mnie bali. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak podniosłam na kogoś głos! Brad był zaskoczony taką nagłą i drastyczną zmianą wizerunku Diamond. Powiedział jej, że liczy się to jaka jest w środku, a nie na zewnątrz i jej włosy na pewno nie mają wpływu na jej charakter. 100px Diamond przechodzi chyba przez jakieś załamanie nerwowe. Już chyba kiedyś gdzieś widziałem coś podobnego... Może to przez jej tajemniczą ciążę? Tsunami mówi Diamond, że bardzo dobrze jej z ogoloną głową. Mówi, że przypomina jej to o jej koleżance po fachu, Britney, która również miała taki epizod w swoim życiu i według niej wygladała bosko, mimo tego, że inni mieli z tym problemy. 100px Diamond goląc głowę pokazała, że jest silną, niezależną kobietą. Nasze włosy to nasza sprawa i żaden facet nie może nam mówić, co mamy ze sobą robić. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Rupert stwierdził, że pomoże Danowi i Felixowi, ucząc ich, jak się wynosi śmieci i myje podłogę. 100px Felix jest marynarzem, ale kiedyś musiał być czymś w rodzaju popychadła? Więc zna się na sprzątaniu, widziałem w nim ten błysk, kiedy trzymał mopa. Natomiast z Danem... był problem. Rupert spodziewał się, że wynoszenie śmieci dla Dana może być problematyczne. Dlatego kilka razy powtórzył mu najlepszą technikę wyrzucania śmieci i sprawdził, czy na pewno chłopak wszystko zrozumiał. Ku zaskoczeniu Ruperta, Dan wysłuchał rad starca i z sukcesem wyniósł śmieci. 100px Jestem jednak dumny z Dana. Do niego trzeba po prostu umieć podejść, a okaże się, że nie jest aż tak walnięty, jak to wcześniej pokazywał. Diamond postanowiła dołączyć się do porządku. Zdecydowała się sprzątać... parasolką, bo wszystko inne było już zajęte. 100px They ask you how you are and you just have to say that you're fine when you're not really fine but you just can't get into it because they would never understand. 100px Czy on myśli, że ja jestem jakiś upośledzony? Ja wiem jak się wynosi śmieci. Plik:Podwórko.png Plik:Veto_-9.png RUNDA 1: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: LOST GIRL 100px W swoim życiu poznałam wiele zagubionych dziewczyn, więć od razu wiedziałam po twarzy tej niewiasty, że ona czegoś poszukuje. Mój dar bycia psychic powiedział mi, że szuka swojej matki, więc to było dla mnie oczywiste, że dziewczynka (czyli gril) mamusi jej szuka. Stąd też Lost Girl. RUNDA 2: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: TRIAL & ERROR 100px W swoim życiu nigdy nie popełniam błędów, ale wiele koleżanek po fachu nie może powiedzieć tego samego. Warto jest żyć metodą prób i błędów, co też przekazuje nam ten serial. RUNDA 3: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: MOM 100px Jestem pewien, że to opowieści podręcznej... 100px Jestem wielką fanką serialu Mom, który emitowany jest na stacji CBS. Uważam, że każda szanująca się matka oraz córka powinny go oglądać. 100px A może jednak Orange Is the New Black? RUNDA 4: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: THE EXPANSE 100px Ja głównie oglądam Netflixa! RUNDA 5: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: TEN DAYS IN THE VALLEY 100px Wiele ludzi nazywało mnie slut from the valley. Uważam, że to jest obraźliwe stwierdzenie. Każdy, kto chociażby spędził tam dziesięć dni wie, jak wygląda tam życie. RUNDA 6: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: RINGER 100px Ej to jest Weronika Mars, co nie? Ale jestem dobry... RUNDA 7: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: KILLING EVE RUNDA 8: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: CHANNEL ZERO 100px Od zera do bohatera. To opisuje moją drogę przez ostatnie tygodnie w tym domu. Wiem, że nie mogę się poddawać i muszę walczyć o wszystko, aby to Tsunami nie było zwykłym, marnym sztormem. RUNDA 9: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: DEAD OF SUMMER 100px Mam w sobie duszę wojowniczki, obozowiczki. Jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby wywalczyć miejsce w kolejnych etapach gry i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Będę dążyć po trupach do celu. RUNDA 10: 700px Poprawna Odpowiedź: FEAR THE WALKING DEAD 100px Rupert zdecydował, że użyje swojej nagrody. Może się on zamienić z wynikami wybranej przez siebie osoby. Rupert przejmuje wyniki Tsunami! 6 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... FELIX! 100px NIE WYKONAŁ ZADANIA. 5 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TSUNAMI 100px WYNIK RUPERTA': ODGADNIĘTE 3 NA 10 W CIĄGU 30 MINUT. 4 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRAD 100px ODGADNIĘTE 8 NA 10 W CIĄGU 30 MINUT. 3 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DIAMOND 100px ODGADNIĘTE 10 NA 10 W CIĄGU 29 MINUT, 48 SEKUND I 17 MILISEKUND 2 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DAN 100px ODGADNIĘTE 10 NA 10 W CIĄGU 22 MINUT, 32 SEKUND I 40 MILISEKUND 1 MIEJSCE ZAJMUJE... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... RUPERT 100px ''WYNIK TSUNAMI: ODGADNIĘTE 10 NA 10 W CIĄGU 5 MINUT, 31 SEKUND I 52 MILISEKUND.'' A to oznacza, że Veto wygrywa... ... ... ... ... ... 250px RUPERT Plik:Rupert Jenckes BB.png Gratulacje! Teraz musisz zadecydować, czy używasz veto. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na dziewiątym Veto Meeting. Tsunami nominowała mnie, Brada i Diamond do eksmisji. Również nominowani są Dan i Felix. Postanowiłam, że użyję veto na.... '''''sobie. A to oznacza, że Felicia zostaje nominowana. Veto Meeting zakończony! Plik:Eviction-night.gif Możecie wysyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamer. Felix zostaje ukarany za brak eventów oraz niewykonanie zadania - 300 głosów karnych. Dan zostaje ukarany za brak eventów - 100 głosów karnych. Felicia zostaje ukarana za brak eventów - 100 głosów karnych. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach